Alice Human Sacrifice fanfic
by Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry
Summary: Historia baseada na musica Alice Human Sacrifice, Contando a historia de cada Alice referentes aos vocaloids./ sumary pessimo. leia a fic que e melhor. 0/


_Era uma vez um sonho._

_Ninguém sabe quem o sonhou. E era um sonho pequeno mesmo._

_E isso fez o pequeno sonho pensar... "Eu não quero desaparecer... Como eu faço para as pessoas continuarem a me sonhar?"_

_O pequeno sonho pensou e pensou... E no fim teve um ideia._

"_Eu farei as pessoas irem ate mim, e eles farão meu mundo..."_

**Os Sacrifícios Humanos de Alice**

Espada carmesim

Em uma cidade do interior, havia uma linda mulher de cabelos curtos e castanhos, seios fartos e magra. E sabia usar muito bem sua beleza. Mas ninguém sabia de sua existência... Ninguém poderia saber. Seu nome era Meiko. Ela amava vermelho. Só usava roupas dessa cor. O vermelho combinava com ela, e ela combinava com o vermelho.

Meiko era uma assassina serial. A sombrava a cidade onde ficava, todos tinham medo de sair na rua. A policia a procurava a dias. Sem nem saber quem era ela. Como alguém com ela fora parar em tal estado? Talvez fosse por que vira a morte de seus pais na sua frente. E também por talvez tenha gostado de se ver no espelho manchada com seu tão lindo vermelho.

Sentira aquela sensação novamente. Aquele liquido carmesim escorrendo pelo seu corpo... Seu amado vermelho. Sentira o calor dele. Era com se ele estivesse vivo! A abraçando. Sentia amor. Amor que também é vermelho. Amor que nunca recebera de ninguém.

Saiu do local. Não o limpou ou tentou esconder vestígios seus. Deixara o corpo apodrecer ali mesmo. E que diferença faria? Não a encontrariam. Não tinha uma casa ou identidade desde pequena. Tudo que precisava no momento era de seu vermelho. Geralmente dormia na casa da vitima ou em algum beco por ai.

Derrepente escuta um barulho. Eram policias atras de si. Mas como? Não deixara vestígios da outra vez. Não entendia, mas precisava correr. Estava com a faca na mão. Estava fuja do tal vermelho. Estava apavorada. " Não vão tirá-lo de mim!"

Correu até chegar em um morro. E começou a subi-lo. A mata era densa e conseguira despistá-los. Chegou ate o topo, onde se encontrava uma grande árvore. Ela se sentou sob ela e suspirou de alívio.

Quando olhou para um lado viu um livro. O pegou nas mãos e o observou. Pela primeira vez tevê vontade de ler um. Abriu a primeira pagina, ignorando o titulo. Não sabia por não se importava de lê-lo. Justamente agora que estava fugindo.

Depois de ler um pouco, decidiu ler a capa. Mas antes que conseguisse escutou um barulho vindo do mato. Algo se aproximando. Não fechou o livro. O coloco-o do seu lado e pegou a faca. Qualquer um que fosse, o apunhalaria no peito.

Quando vê, o que sai do mato não é nada mais, nada menos, do que um coelho branco.

Um coelho branco? - Quando diz isso o coelho branco sai correndo para o outro lado da árvore.

Meiko se depara com um buraco entra as raízes da árvore. "Não pode ser... É igual..." Ela olha para o livro. Ao sair de seus pensamentos percebe vozes de homens – provavelmente os policias - e decide entrar no buraco. Se arrasta sob ele ate por um bom período de tempo, até começar a cair e cair. Vendo nada mas do que a escuridão.

Sentira o chão. Mas não doei a chegada da queda. Era estranho. Não estava com a mesma roupa. Era um vestido. Um vestido vermelho com avental branco e mangas longas brancas . Sua faca, agora era uma espada. E nas costas de sua mão havia um coração vermelho.

Olhou em volta. Era uma sala repleta de portas. De todos os tamanhos e todos os tipos. Mas onde estava o coelho. Pode ver um pequena porta se abrindo. A Mais pequena delas. Ela tentou enfiar a cabeça pela porta. Mas não conseguiu. Não via de lá nada mais do que a claridade. Se levantou e gritou :

-Ei! Coelho! Onde você esta?- Só depois percebendo o quanto aquilo era infantil e inútil.

_A primeira Alice era um dama de espadas._

Ela se deparou com uma mesa onde havia um fraco escrito: _beba-me. _Mesmo estranhando, o tomou mesmo assim. Começou a diminuir ainda com a espada nas mãos. Correu para a mesmo porta, que, estranhamente, ainda estava aberta.

Quando entrou, estranhou um pouco. Era com se ela não estivesse pequenininha. Ignorou e começou a andar pelo lindo lugar. E percebera que era a primeira. A primeira estrangeira por la. Tudo la parecia tão inocente. Sentiu saudades. Apertou mais ainda a espada em suas mãos e deu um macabro sorriso. Que não saiu mais de seu rosto.

_Com uma espada na mão, chegou no País das Maravilhas._

Meiko entra em um floresta, não muito densa. Com sua espada cortava as plantas que estava em sua frente. E sentia prazer quando escutava gritos vindos das grandes rosas. E não deixava um animal passar em sua frente e sair vivo.

Ela continuou assim ate chegar um um povoado. De povo muito estranho por sinal. E isso a animou mais ainda. Ela mancaria aquele mundo com sua cor. E assim fez. Matou qualquer um que estivesse me sua caminho.

_Ela cortou tudo que estava em seu caminho._

Ela matava sempre em segredo, na noite. O povoado começara achar que ela era a lenda de um monstro que começara assombrá-los. Mas decidiram seguir os estranhos rastros que o monstro deixava.

Sentia finalmente o abraço quente de seu vermelho. E não parou. A ansiedade era tanta, que matara muitos quase com se fosse realmente um monstro. Por onde passava deixava um rastro de sangue das vitimas que matara.

_Marcando por onde passava um rastro vermelho._

Meiko estava obcecada. Estava indo longe de mais. Estava matando demais. Admitira aos céus que oque ela mais amava era o vermelho, era matar. Ela não parou sua matança durante um dia inteiro. Ela passara dos limites e fora eliminada da lista. Mas Meiko só passara dos limites por que se se sentia observada, testada.

Chegara a noite, mas ela ainda não parara. Queria manchar a própria lua! Mas ele precisava descansar. Suas braços já estavam doloridos de tanto movimento.

_Aquela Alice foi muito fundo no bosque._

Dias se passaram e ela continuou com a sua carnificina. A mulher andou e andou. Deixando um caminho carmesim atras de si. Até chegar em um bosque. Um lugar escuro e sombrio. Onde ninguém ousara entrar. Mas Meiko continuo entrando mais e mais para dentro do bosque. Acabando por se encurralada.

_E foi aprisionada como um criminoso._

Quando percebeu já estava cercada por sombras que a agarram e a impediu de gritar. As sombras começaram a seguraram e a puxaram para mais e mais dentro do bosque. Não conseguia se soltar, e quando tentava sua pele era rasgada por elas e ela sentia uma dor aguda. O escuro a estrangulava e a cortava. Para que ela agonizasse para sempre.

A mulher ficou em desespero. Antes que as sombras a consumissem , pode sentir estar sendo observada. Ela viu alguém, e quem ela viu a surpreendeu. Era o coelho! Só dessa vez de roupa e tudo.

_Se não fosse o rastro que ela fez ate o bosque_

Meiko pode ver o coelho o coelho dizer alguma coisa que só ela podê escutar. A mulher estendeu a mão com toda o força que tinha em direção ao coelho, antes que as sombras a consumissem por inteiro. E uma lagrima teimara em cair tanho desespero.

_Ninguém jamais pensaria que ela existiu._

Fora do País da maravilhas, haviam suspiros aliviados de moradores com a noticia de que encontraram a assassina serial dormindo com um livro em branco sob a copa de um árvore. E que ela parecia ter entrado em um estranho coma.

" _Ela não chegou nem perto de se tornar Alice. Ira arcar com as consequências aqui quanto la. Mas essa Alice ainda tem a chance de acordar e finalmente se livrar de você..."_

* * *

an... reviews para a ignora? E amaria mesmo que fosse pra me xingar! :p

Próximo: Rosa Azul de Ouro


End file.
